Singularity
by Vante.lyn
Summary: 'kenapa luka itu penting'/catatan singkat yang terinspirasi dari HYYH Notes/ judul agaknya gak nyambung hehe [Oneshoot per-chap] Ch4 Update /Akutagawa R/
1. Chapter 1

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC,** **DLDR!** **Niat bikin hurt tapi ga ada hurtnya sama sekali**

 **BTS HYYH Note (inspired) X Nakajima Atsushi (BSD)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nakajima Atsushi, 18 Tahun, 15 Mei.**_

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam orang itu hari ini, tepat dihari ke-seratus. Aku harus berhenti membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku merasa bahagia karena akhirnya orang jahat itu mati. Aku harus berhenti membohong diriku sendiri bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Dengan tekad seadanya, aku sudah menempatkan diri duduk disalah satu halte bus dengan tujuan pemakaman kota.

Selang beberapa waktu, Akutagawa datang dan dia duduk dibangku paling ujung. Sejujurnya aku terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menggunakan jubahnya kali ini, hanya pakaian casual dengan balutan jaket hitam, entah dia sedang menyamar atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Selama dia tidak menyerangku, aku akan diam.

Setelah mengamati bus ketiga pergi, aku memberanikan diri bertanya apa yang Akutagawa tunggu dan dia menjawab kalau itu bukan urusanku. Baiklah, aku sudah menduga dia akan menjawab semacam itu. Tapi tetap saja, kehadirannya itu mencurigakan. Lalu Akutagawa bertanya balik padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya kami berbicara layaknya orang normal, biasanya jika tidak adu argumen, secara terang-terangan Akutagawa akan melakukan penyerangan padaku.

Beberapa menit berangsur lambat dan aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Akutagawa. Suaraku mendadak tercekat. Aku menundukan kepala, kemudian menendang kerikil dihadapanku. Sejujurnya aku takut jika aku akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tahan nanti. Untukku, ini lebih mengerikan daripada saat aku bertarung dengan Akutagawa di kapal atau ketika aku melawan Fiztgerald di Moby Dick.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Akutagawa, dia masih disana. Duduk bersadar dan memainkan ponselnya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku iri dengan Akutagawa yang sepertinya tidak memiliki hal-hal yang harus ia khawatirkan, dia juga terlihat tidak memiliki beban apapun dipunggugnya. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan tentangnya.

Bus keempat datang dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang supir paruh baya berwajah datar. Dia melihat kearah kami secara bergantian.

"Hei nak, mau ikut tidak?"

Aku menoleh pada Akutagawa dan tanpa sadar aku berkata,

.

.

"Akutagawa, bisa kau ikut denganku?"

* * *

.

* * *

Ingatan itu kembali, tentang bagaimana teman-temanku memperlakukanku saat aku berada dipanti asuhan. Tidak. Aku rasa mereka tidak pantas disebut sebagai teman.

Aku hanyalah sampah dimata mereka, cacian dan kekerasan fisik menjadi hal yang sudah biasa mereka berikan padaku. Aku ingat betul bagaimana mereka selalu menyudutkanku, dan menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitam agar mereka mendapatkan poin tambahan.

Aku juga ingat bagaimana mereka memotong rambutku secara paksa, kemudian mengarahkan korek api tepat didepan wajahku. Rasanya wajahku hampir terbakar saat itu. Kekerasan dan kebencian yang mereka tunjukan hanyalah sebagian kecil dari siksaan neraka dunia yang aku alami.

Masih lebih mengerikan lagi saat para petinggi panti asuhan yang menyiksaku, cara mereka memanggilku sampah, cara mereka memberikan hukuman padaku, mereka tidak pernah mendengarkanku meski aku berkata jujur.

Hal yang paling aku ingat adalah saat ketua panti asuhan itu nyaris membunuhku dua kali. Dia pernah mematahkan tulang rusukku, dia juga pernah membanting kepalaku dilantai. Dia terus memberikan luka baru disaat luka lama tak kunjung sembuh.

' _Dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang tuamu saat bayi, ini bukanlah apa-apa_ _.'_

Benar, itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Itu tidak menyakitkan, itu tidak sakit. Ini bukan luka yang parah.

Aku... baik-baik saja.

 _Puk_

Sebuah tepukan lembut menarikku kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Aku membuka kedua mataku, harusnya aku berdoa untuknya. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanya membakar dupa lalu menangkupkan tangan didepan dada dan mengingat potongan masa laluku yang mengerikan itu.

Menyedihkan.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" Akutagawa bertanya dengan nada jengah, sepertinya dia bosan menungguku yang terlalu lama berdiri didepan nisan seseorang tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Aku segera meletakan buket bunga lily didepan nisan orang itu. Dan menyusul Akutagawa yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu.

Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menyadari kebaikannya lebih awal.

.

.

"Hei Akutagawa," aku memanggilnya ketika kami sudah keluar dari area pemakaman. Dia hanya melirik tanpa niat.

"Kenapa luka itu penting? Orang itu—"

" _Ck_. Bukankah luka itu membuatmu belajar untuk memiliki keinginan hidup lebih besar dari siapapun?"

Aku terdiam. Aku rasa Akutagawa benar soal itu. Aku tahu, tidak ada orang yang tidak terluka didunia ini. Tetapi kenapa harus ada orang yang memiliki luka terlalu dalam?

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, kami sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga kami mendapatkan bus untuk kembali, kami tetap membisu satu-sama lain. Aku menatap keluar jendela, hujan lebat diluar membuat kaca bus yang kami tumpangi berembun. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada hujan dimusim semi seperti sekarang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Akutagawa yang duduk dibangku depanku. Bus akan segera berhenti dalam beberapa menit, dan Akutagawa akan turun dihalte pertama.

Saat Akutagawa turun, aku berpindah ke tempat Akutagawa duduk, dari sana aku melihat rentetan coretan dikaca bus. Aku memang tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku tahu Akutagawa yang menulisnya.

—' _Aku disini bukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu._ _Aku disini untuk mendukungmu_ _.'_

.

.

 **End/** **Tbc**

 **a/n: Sejujurnya ini ff udah dari Mei selesai wwww cuma saya tunda, nunggu samting. Tapi akhirnya saya nyerah, kalau ditunda mulu nanti keburu ganti taun wwwww** **. Mungkin kedepannya saya bakal jadi readers dulu /** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/

 **btw ff diatas mengandung spoiler/disambit/** **Kalau mau tau sumbernya cek Anime BSD S2 episode 11 sama manga chap 39.**

 **Sekian~Terimakasih sodara-sodara~**


	2. Nakahara Chuuya

_Arahabaki? Aku tidak tahu apapun soal itu. Ingatanku tentangnya berhenti ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun. Tidak, aku tidak bohong jika aku tidak ingat apapun sebelum aku berusia tujuh tahun. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih meragukan eksistensiku di dunia ini._ _ **—Eksistensi Nakahara Chuuya, 7 tahun, 29 April.**_

#

.

#

 _ **Nakahara Chuuya, 16 tahun, 20 Juni.**_

Sementara Dazai dan Odasaku berjalan didepanku sambil membicarakan sesuatu, aku memutuskan untuk menatap punggung mereka dari belakang, bukannya tidak ingin ramah. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Dazai tertawa mengejek, "Chuuya semakin tinggi ya~" aku mendelik dan membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasarku. Odasaku hanya menghela nafas berat, sudah terbiasa.

Butuh dua jam dari markas Port Mafia menuju rumahku—atau lebih tepatnya aprtemenku— bisa saja aku menggunakan motorku untuk pulang, itu bisa menyingkat waktu satu setengah jam perjalanan. Namun Dazai tak selalu mengizinkan itu terjadi.

Dazai sering menggagalkanku ketika hendak menggunakan motor. Dan kami akan pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Biasanya dia akan mengajakku memotong jalan dengan memasuki gang-gang kecil, mengambil jalan pintas ditengah bangunan, dan bahkan memanjat tembok apartemen orang lain.

Lucunya aku dengan keras kepala selalu menurutinya, jangan katakan aku _masochist_. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu.

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku mengenalnya, dan sikapnya semakin buruk saja. Dia masih sama, menyukai hal-hal tidak berguna dan sering mengeluh ini itu. Terkadang aku penasaran bagaimana Odasaku bisa terus bersabar dengan sikapnya yang super menjengkelkan itu.

Odasaku berjalan menuju arah barat, meninggalkan aku dengan makerel gila ditengah jalan. Dazai kembali menggodaku. Dia menyidir soal tinggi badanku lagi, dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Chibiko'. Aku berteriak dan berlari mengejarnya. Dazai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus berlari menjauh. Aku memaksa kakiku berlari mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku merasa takut.

' _Berapa sisa waktu yang kami miliki?'_

#

 _._

#

 **Nakahara Chuuya, 18 tahun, 10 Januari**

Aku tidak menyadari apapun kecuali suara bising kendaraan dijalanan kota. Bukan masalah berapa banyak aku meneguk alkohol, atau masalah mobilku yang meledak tadi sore.

Sial. Aku tidak tahu, dan itu tidak penting.

Ketika aku keluar, langit sudah petang. Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung, menabrak pejalan kaki lain, pagar pembatas jalan, dan dinding.

Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin melupakan semuanya.

Suara Tachihara terngiang ditelingaku _. 'Chuuya-san, Odasaku-san….'_ Ingatanku langsung berputar gila sambil terus berlari kecil menuju rumah sakit khusus Port Mafia. Lorong rumah sakit terlihat gelap dan panjang. Aku melewati seorang berpakaian perawat mendorong alat-alat medis. Hatiku berdengup kencang.

Saat aku datang, wajah mereka pucat. Mereka terlihat seperti orang mati. Aku bertanya tidak sabar, dimana Dazai. Namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Di dalam ruangan yang sedikit terbuka, Odasaku terbaring disana. Pada saat itu aku mendengar kobaran api, suara ledakan keras dan jeritan tertahan anak-anak. Aku memegang kepalaku dan terjatuh.

'Kau terlambat, ini salahmu. Eksistensimu di dunia ini tidak berguna…' Tidak. Itu bukan suara Dazai.

...Itu suaraku.

Aku tersiksa oleh momen tak terkira, aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi Odasaku terbaring disana. Dia terbaring diruangan yang dipenuhi manusia yang sudah menjadi mayat. Dan Dazai menghilang entah kemana.

Keparat!

Kelompok bernama _Mimic_ itu sudah lenyap, begitu juga dengan 'eksekutif termuda' yang ternyata seorang pengecut. _Cih_. _Bullshit_ sekali mulut dan tindakannya. Harusnya aku bunuh saja dia hari itu. Ah, sialan kepalaku bertambah berat rasanya.

Saat aku menyebrang jalan, seseorang memegang tanganku hingga aku berhenti. Siapa kau? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Biarkan aku bernafas. Rasanya terlalu sesak. Sial. Berapa kali aku harus berteriak. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun sekarang, aku juga tidak ingin tersakiti.

Jadi tolong, menjauhlah…

Aku terus berjalan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Lucu sekali. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis.

Tubuhku ambruk. Aku tidak peduli dimana aku terjatuh. Biarlah, aku yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti akan datang membawaku kembali. Kelopak mataku terasa berat, perlahan pandanganku semakin buram, air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku adalah sebabnya. Saat butiran bening itu mengalir dan jatuh menyentuh tanah, saat itulah aku terpejam.

.

.

 **END.**

A/n: Hyyh noteXNakahara Chuuya done. (lol) yang ini baru keliatan kek notes haha. Walaupun masih ga ngena ya gak.. Wkwkw.

Btw sungguh saya terkejut masih ada yang baca ff omelas sama unbk kkkkk~~ terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan membaca. T.T Maaf belum bisa update hehe.

Intinya terimakasih ya buat yang menyempatkan membaca~~


	3. Oda Sakunosuke

**_Oda Sakunosuke, 10 Januari, 23 Tahun._**

 _"Aku sudah tidak bisa_ _menulis sebuah cerita lagi_

Aku tersungkur dengan sisa emosi didalam diriku. Dadaku terasa sesak seperti ingin meledak, sama dengan mobil didepan sana.

Sejak Ango menghilang, aku menjadi seorang yang lebih banyak khawatir dan melamun. Aku tahu ada yang salah, namun keterlambatanku dalam bertindak meluluhkan semua yang aku miliki.

Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli dengan rekan-rekanku, bukan berarti aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak itu, bukan pula berarti aku tidak peduli dengan kesehatan mental Dazai.

Aku ingin berbalik jika bisa, tapi karena aku sulit menjadi diri sendiri, maka aku tidak bisa berbalik. Emosi didalam diriku masih terbakar, aku merasa marah dan frustrasi dalam satu waktu. Meski aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, semua yang sudah pergi tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Satu detik berlalu dan semua leyap. Wajahnya, suaranya, tubuhnya. Semuanya.

Teriakan frustrasiku hanyalah sebuah luapan emosi yang tidak tertahan. Rasanya mataku perih, sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Aku menangis, untuk mereka. Untuk keterlambatanku dalam bersikap.

Aku ingat, ketika senja pertama datang dibulan Januari. Ketika aku menemani Dazai dan partnernya menyelesaikan misi, tiba-tiba Dazai berkata padaku.

 _"Aku ingin dewasa seperti dirimu, Odasaku."_

Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum ringan dan menepuk punggungnya. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata kalau aku bukan orang dewasa keren yang bisa dia contoh —tidak— aku bahkan belum dewasa. Rasanya munafik jika aku berkata seperitu.

Umur tidak bisa dijadikan alasan orang tersebut sudah dewasa atau belum. Aku harap masa depan Dazai lebih baik.

Tapi maaf... aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk membantu dalam prosesnya. Aku harap dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lebih baik dariku, orang yang bisa membimbingnya, orang yang akan menyadarkannya dan terus menuntunnya.

Aku mendekat pada Dazai dan Chuuya, lalu merangkul pundak mereka.

"Ayo makan kari." Dazai menghela nafas kasar, sedangkan Chuuya hanya menatap bingung padaku.

Kilas balik kembali menghantamku. Seandainya aku tahu perkataan Dazai dibar saat itu menjadi hari dimana kami—Aku, Dazai, dan Ango dapat berkumpul bersama.

" _Ayo berfoto sebagai pengingat."_

 **End.**

 **A/N:**

Singularity (kb) -keistimewaan (memories) , keanehan, keganjilan.

HYYH: Hwa Yong Yeon Hwa (Hangul: 화양연화) (Chinese: 花樣年華), yang artinya "the most beautiful or happiest time of one's life."

Padahal itu ff ga ada happynya samsek. :"v LOL

Lama tidak nulis gaes..jadilah ini ff ganyambug maafkeun atuh.

Maaf banyak typo :(( ga diperiksa dulu soalnya. Tulis langsung up.

 **#Side Story#**

Hujan dibulan Januari adalah yang terburuk—menurutku. Hari ini aku berdiri dilorong rumah sakit selama para dokter masih berusaha didalam.

Air masih menetes dari ujung rambutku, campuran air keringat dan air hujan. Aku berlari kemari tanpa pikir, aku tahu aku salah. Dan aku tidak sepantasnya berada disini, menunggunya.

Bagaimanapun dia terluka karena aku terlibat. Tetapi perasaan dimana aku masih berharap dia ada, adalah hal yang membuat tubuhku bergerak kemari. Dazai sudah pergi setelah memukulku.

Aku tahu dia marah. Aku juga, aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Tolong urus pemakamannya segera. Dan bereskan semua yang terlibat didalamnya." Seseorang berkata demikian, dan aku masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, menunduk dibalik dinding lorong rumah sakit.

Ketidak percayaanku bahwa kini dia sudah tiada membuat dadaku terasa berat dan sesak.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen, dan langsung menjatuhkan tasku secara kasar, beberapa benda keluar, ada senapan, tali dan sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka. Menampakan coretan tangan yang familiar.

" _You don't have to say sorry, you did well and do your best. I know it better than anyone. Because i'm your friend."_

Aku ingat Odasaku-san menulisnya dilembar buku catatanku saat pertama kali aku melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja. Seandainya aku lebih mengerti arti pertemanan sejak awal. Odasaku-san.. tolong maafkan aku, pada akhirnya aku masih terus membuat kesalahan dan melibatkan dirimu.

– _Sakaguchi Ango, 22 Tahun, 10 Januari._

 **Oke siippp END**

Sebenernya masih agak bingung sih sama Ango, dia ini baik atau sebaliknya. Tapi yoweslah. Yang diatas hanyalah pemanasan setelah sekian lama tidak menulis/haalah/

\--Gini.. 10 Januari itu tanggal kematian Odasaku :')

 **Th** **anks for your reading~~**


	4. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke

_**Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 20 tahun, 11 Apri**_ _ **l**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nafasku memburu, aku melihat pada kedua tanganku yang bernoda darah. Warnanya masih merah terang, bau amis juga masih tercium dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas, dan aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi seseorang menangkap tubuhku dari belakang.

Sinar matahari sore menembus ruangan yang suram ini. Gin menangis, Chuuya-san berdiri tanpa suara. Peralatan rumah kotor dan berantakan seperti biasa. Masih ada jejak alkohol semalam, dan selimut yang tergeletak dilantai dengan becak noda coklat permanen.

Namun aku tidak menemukan ayahku disini. Entah bagaimana dia pergi, aku tidak tahu.

Perasaan marah dan sedih saat aku menyerangnya beberapa menit yang lalu masih terasa didalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menahanku untuk tidak menikam dirinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa hatiku melepaskannya, ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membunuh ayahku, aku juga tidak ingin dia mati. Tetapi, sikapnya belakangan ini semakin membuatku muak, tutur kata dan sikapnya benar-benar diluar kemanusiaan. Aku ingin menangis untuk Gin, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin memukul, aku ingin menedang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak berbuat apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Chuuya-san maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Suaraku keluar dengan kering, sangat kontras dengan hatiku yang masih menahan amarah. Itu tidak terdengar seperti suaraku pada hari-hari biasa.

Hening sejenak sebelum Higuchi dan Tachihara datang membawa Gin keluar. Aku masih berada ditempat yang sama, kali ini aku duduk bersandar tembok. Sedangkan Chuuya-san ikut mengantar mereka keluar ruangan.

Darah segar masih mengalir dari luka sayat ditelapak tanganku. Alih-alih aku menusuk ayahku dengan pecahan botol alkohol, aku hanya berakhir membantingnya dan melukai tanganku sendiri. Dan saat itu Chuuya-san berteriak keras, menahan diriku yang sudah terluka.

Aku menarik rambutku frustrasi, tidak peduli jika bercak darah akan menempel disana. Tolong katakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk saat ini. Aku menatap nomor Dazai-san sejenak. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya, nyatanya dia pasti akan menganggap ini seperti hal biasa terjadi. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku butuh seorang pendengar. Seseorang yang cukup baik untuk mengerti diriku.

Jika ada.

Aku kembali menggeser layar ponsel, dan menemukan nomor Atsushi. Bahkan disituasi seperti ini aku lebih menginginkan kehadirannya. Aku ingin melihat matanya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin memberitahukannya, bahwa aku sendiri memiliki masalah didalam diriku. Aku hanya bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

 _Hei_ , aku nyaris membunuh ayahku sendiri, ayah yang membesarkanku, ayah yang membiarkan aku tumbuh hingga saat ini, dan ayah yang memukulku setiap hari. Ayah yang melihatkan neraka dunia padaku setiap aku dan Gin kembali dari sekolah.

Sejujurnya aku sudah membunuhnya, aku sudah membunuhnya didalam hatiku berkali-kali sampai aku lupa berapa kali aku sudah membunuhnya. Sungguh, aku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk sekarang. Kepalaku masih terasa berat.

.

 _'Atsushi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang.'_

.

#

. **end**.

a/n: Akutagawa X HyyH notes. Maaf anggep aja ini AU(?) authornya oleng soalnya.

BTW malah jadi kangen shin skk /heleh/ tak adakah yang mau ngasih hasup shin skk /heh/

Thank you for all your kind comment, ga mungkin dibales satu-satu kayaknya (atau udah ku bales tapi lupa LOL) pokoknya makasih buat yang udah komen entah di ff ini atau yang lain. hjhjjhjkjjk

…

ok this done.. I think. Harusnya sih~ Bye~~


End file.
